Kuchiyose no Changeling!
by NandatmosNightLurker
Summary: After the Uchiha Massacre, young Sasuke is taken in by the Uma clan, longtime friends of the Uchiha's. But they have a secret. A Summoning Scroll with none other than the ponies of FiM. But when a young changeling prince attempts to cross to Sasuke's world while he's attempting to summon a pony, they find themselves on opposite ends of the spectrum. FemKyuu, FemHaku, Split Story.
1. Kaimaku

_Author's Corner: _

_Hi there! My name is NandatmosNightLurker, but you can call me Nanda. (That's pronounced (Non-dah) Konoyarou! Bakayarou!) While I've written fics before, they've mainly gone unfinished, and I've used them for practice purposes. So this is the first fic I'm going to post and finish. (hopefully.) I'm really self-deprecating, however, so it takes a while for me to get chapters up to snuff to my personal expectations. I've had people (mainly people close to me, so they don't count) tell me that 'These are good! You have talent! Why would you get rid of this?!' and blah blah blah, but I just can't help but feel like I'm a bad author. As such, I CRAVE REVIEWS. Now, I won't do a bunch of idiot stuff like take polls in my reviews or have you all determine the outcome of the story, but I do want actual REVIEW-reviews. Tell me I suck, tell me I'm good, point out my flaws, detriments, strengths and powers. It helps me improve. _

_So here is my first real Naruto fic, and hey, it's a crossover with Ponies. I know a lot of Naru fans aren't all that big of a fan of Ponies, but a decent amount of Bronies are fans of Naruto, so I'm a little split on what to do. I tussled with the thought of making a single story into two separate fics and posting them on different sites, with the conjoined one on Google Drive, but I'm thinking I'm just going to make it a single story, that way people don't have to flip back and forth between sites. _

_I know I've droned on long enough in my Author's corner, but I do have one last thing to say. I'm not Japanese. I do plan on learning Japanese, and moving there and becoming and English teacher one day, however, so I attempt to use a lot of Japanese phrases with my minimal knowledge. If there is anyone who is a Japanese native or has learned and speaks Japanese fluently, please tell me if I'm wrong with certain phrases. I'm working with a mixture of a Jap-Eng dictionary and Google Translate. T_T I hate Google Translate. _

_Anyhow, here's my first 'real' story. _

_Disclaimer: Nanda owns neither Naruto nor MLP:FiM and makes no profit, though if you can get me in contact with Faust or Kishimoto, I might win them over with my charms. _

_Italics: _Uncommon Japanese phrases. If not common, will have translation at the end.

**Bold: **Jutsu names, or other special abilities. If in Japanese, " "

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <em>Kaimaku<em>**

Word Count: 5,706 words

Deep within the confines of the Fire Country, the village of Konohagakure no Sato has held a specific clan for many years. Not much is known about their clan, aside from the large secrecy covering many of its tracks. It is not a large clan, nor is it widespread. However, within the walls and without, the Uma Clan is well respected for their near perfect track record of complete missions. To further its respect, they have a 'No shinobi left behind' rule, which some countries tend to view as weak, but within Konoha, it is considered one of the most important rules. Many historians believe that the Uma were the ones that impressed Konoha's unofficial rule of 'Friends before Shinobi'.

-Excerpt from Fugara Takama's "History of Shinobi: The Reclusive Clans"

The group sitting around the banquet table meant for formal ambassadors were anything but. Instead of the 'proper' behavior to be held at important meetings much like this one, the members were all laughing and cheering, getting along with one another in raucous splendor. It made Celestia wish that the nobles would act like this around her all the time.

Granted, her present company didn't exactly have much reason to bow or be afraid of her, so it made sense. She did like to cut back and just have a few friends to herself that wouldn't purely be there for a specific purpose. Luna was much the same, taken aback by the informality of these denizens that seemed almost mandatory for the rest of both of their little ponies. Her personal guards had been dismissed, and the room was sealed to outside influences. It was only then that her guests were allowed to inhabit their true forms, much to their pleasure.

After food and drink had been quickly and loudly been consumed, many of her and Luna's guests were sitting back and relaxing with their cohorts, making small talk before the actual meeting would start. These humans never ceased to surprise her anymore, whether it was their seemingly unusual yet familiar mindset to ponies, or their abilities on the battlefield. She could honestly consider them her equals, in every sense of the word. Even now, sitting on her left side was the current head of the clan of humans that had unrestricted access to Equestria alone. It was unheard of in Equestria for even the other rulers of the nations to be sat so close to her, many still believing her to be the pinnacle of perfection, a goddess in their eyes. But not to these humans. Despite the laid back behavior of each of them, even their youngest could easily kill and dispatch her without much effort, for these were the pinnacle of their human kind. Ninja.

"Celestia-sama, if I may…" the clan head looked at her amusedly, catching her within her thoughts.

"Of course you may, Urugi-sama." The human rolled his eyes at her jab, knowing that she should never consider him with such respect.

He stood up, causing the chatter to stop in respect for their leader. "The meeting between the Uma clan and the _Teishin_ has now begun. Any starting points for the floor, Celestia-sama?"

"We don't have much to report since the induction of the newest princess and her powerful opponent Tirek."

A masculine voice commented from down the table, "I'm honestly surprised. Not a cataclysmic event for Equestria in nearly a year?"

"You should talk, Sotsune. Haven't you been at peace for years yourself?" shot back a pink coated equine with feathered wings and purple mane and tail. Despite the effeminate look, the voice was obviously male.

Urugi shook his head before stopping the miniature pissing match. "Hai, we have been, and we're truly grateful. Everything has been relatively quiet for eight years on our side."

Luna nodded at this, contemplatively opening her mouth before closing it once again. Urugi noticed, offering a calm smile to the Night Princess. "_Yoru-hime,_ you know that we are at your beck and call as well as your sister's. Don't hesitate to speak your mind."

She gave a small grin at Urugi's name for her. Always a pleaser, she found. "I do have one thing to contribute. You remember the Changeling invasion, correct?" Nodding, Urugi's eyes flashed to one of the _Teishin_, a pure white stallion with a two-tone blue mane. "Well, there has been… an odd request."

"And it has to do with the changelings, correct?"

Luna nodded. "As adept as ever, Urugi. We didn't know what would come of it, but due to a particular changeling's current… position… we have decided to allow it to train with our Volunteers. We are unsure if he is able to be summoned, but with a changeling trained as a ninja, it would be an extremely beneficial boon even if he can't be."

Urugi nodded, much to the distress of many of the other clan members. They had fought against many of the changelings during the invasion, and it was distressing to have one being trained to their extent. "I suppose you'll use him for espionage and other 'diplomatic' missions, I take it?"

"If he can't be of any use to you on your end, of course. There is a more delicate matter about him, however. One that can be discussed in private and at a later date between myself, Celestia and you."

Nodding his approval, he asked if anyone had more questions, before being asked one by Celestia herself. "How comes the boy you've adopted into the clan?"

Sotsune stood, with a nod from his leader. "Thank you, Celestia-sama for the concern. He had a big number done on his psyche from all the trauma he's went through. Not to mention how special he is expected to be. I knew from the moment that I took him in two years ago that he would progress fast in the art of the shinobi, but even I'm surprised. I would truly like him to be inducted into the clan fully and train with the _Teishin_ until he enters the Academy. That isn't to say that he should immediately be given the scroll. While his confidence and demeanor have improved in leaps and bounds since the incident, I don't believe Sasuke-kun has the correct mindset for our particular teachings."

Celestia frowned, looking down forlornly. She knew what it was like to lose family and desire revenge. "I apologize for that then. However I'm sure if he shows that much promise, Lulu wouldn't care if some of the Volunteers went and trained with him."

"I'll help." The pink-coated stallion from before spoke up.

"Night Lurker? Are you sure?" Luna seemed taken aback. Her own personal guard wanted to train this child?

"Of course, princess. As much as I enjoy guarding you, I'm sure you have more capable, strapping stallions such as myself available for your convenience."

Luna blushed at the insinuation, but held her tongue, nodding slightly before turning away. Urugi looked bemused at the situation before sitting back down, concluding the meeting.

.(-).

"A new training partner, Sotsune-san?" A young Sasuke walked along with his adoptive father, calmly and quietly, quite unlike a normal child you might see being bubbly and bouncing around. He personally hated using honorifics, but his guardian required it in his presence.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. You know you're starting the Academy this year, ne?" Sasuke nodded, motioning him to continue. "Well, you know that the Uma is very secretive of its techniques, and we've decided to give you a bit of a head start on our particular Taijutsu style. You'll have to make a blood oath to never reveal its secrets though. Pretty exciting if you ask me."

Despite his laid-back reactions, Sotsune could tell that the boy was thrilled at the prospect. A technique so secretive that it requires a blood oath? And it was only Taijutsu? Oh yes, he was quite excited. Sotsune couldn't wait until Sasuke actually met his training partner, however. For obvious and devious reasons.

Their walk was short as they came to the Uma clan's large training facility, where they hid most of their specialized techniques and conducted their training. Sasuke had never been allowed to enter, but had seen many of the elder children of the Uma clan run in and out daily. Some were in the Academy proper, and others had graduated and become Genin already. Some were even civilians, come to watch the training and socialize, Sasuke guessed. It had hurt that he wasn't allowed in at first, but he understood the need for secrecy. His family had been fairly secretive about the Sharingan, their bloodline.

The thought made him hang his head as they approached the door. His brother would pay. No matter what he had to do.

As they came to the door, Sotsune pushed in a small brick beside the hinge, pulling out a scroll that appeared from the cubby that opened. "Alright Sasuke, this is very important. You need to bite your thumb and sign your name in blood, so that you can enter the building. We take our techniques very seriously, and if you reveal them to anybody, ninja or not, you will be declared as a _nuke-nin_ of Konoha, do you understand?"

Sasuke thought it over a second before nodding curtly, biting his thumb and putting his crimson signature on the scroll.

団扇サスケ

Smiling, his guardian slid the scroll back into the cubby before sliding it closed with a flick of his finger. "Now, to enter, just place your thumb onto the door, and it'll recognize your chakra signature and you can open it normally from then on."

Sasuke placed his still-bleeding appendage onto the wood of the door, only to see it be absorbed by the sponge-like wood only a second later. He blinked in surprise, and pushed the door ajar, pleased that it opened so easily for him.

Looking back at Sotsune, he nodded for Sasuke to continue on, before falling into step behind him. They made their way to the center, near a small sparring area where he could see something flitting about, at speeds he could barely see. The only thing he saw was a slight afterimage of pink and purple. He looked on in confusion until the thing stopped, standing atop a single spear like he had been standing there for hours, no amount of exertion on his face whatsoever.

As far as Sasuke could tell, it was some kind of horse, even if it was too small. Perhaps a pony? All the Uchiha could tell was that it was some unholy abomination of two gaudy colors. Sasuke looked back at Sotsune, who was grinning out of his mind.

"I expected something with horses because of the clan name… but this? This is just way too girly."

.(Geist).

_Five Months Earlier_

It was an awkward silence that remained as the young Changeling stood proudly in front of the troupe of Royal Guards that he had hoped to join. Well, awkward for him at least. The guards seemed to ignore his very existence as he stood there, waiting for some unknown cue to start pleading his case.

Instead of a cue, he got a Princess.

Luna walked down the marble steps one at a time, looking directly at the out of place changeling. He remained silent as she reached the bottom and methodically made her way over to him, examining his bearing all the while. Aside from his initial turning to face her, he held his pose, attempting to look as regal as he could while maintaining a deferential attitude.

"You are a Prince."

The declaration had no reaction from the guards, who could just as easily tell that the bug in front of them was no normal changeling. He stood with too proud of a bearing, easily dwarfing most of the ponies in the line. He had a jagged, long horn that could easily be compared in length to Celestia's, and his long russet-red-holed mane was a clue that he wasn't a simple drone.

"Aye, that I am. My name is Prince Geist, offspring of former Queen Chrysalis, and former regent to her hive before I abdicated the throne."

"And you have left the hive to another?"

"No. I have freed the drones from the hivemind and allowed them freedom."

The princess of the moon narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the Prince. "You do realize that you could have possibly set them loose on unsuspecting ponies, do you not?"

"Perhaps, if I had not given them strict orders before I abdicated that they were not to replace ponies, but to create identities with their newfound freedom and creativity and encouraged them to find love for love's sake."

Luna nodded her head solemnly, taking keen interest in her hoof-ornaments. "I understand. What is it that you seek here, young one? I know leaders mature quicker, but you can't but be a scant 2 years of age, can you?" She looked back up with curiosity, none of the barely-contained, simmering rage he had felt moments ago in her expression now.

"I have heard of a special division of the Royal Guard that acts as a mobile espionage unit called the Volunteers," Geist smiled at her shock. "I wish to take part."

She steeled herself again, the guards finally reacting, tensing as they held their weapons at the ready. "You know not what you're asking for."

"Perhaps. But why not try and attempt to prove my loyalty?" He paused. "And I also heard that my father had retired from the Captainship of the Guard to become the leader of the Volunteers. I… I would like to meet him."

Luna softened at his very vulnerable request. He was but a child, forced to grow up before his time, who wanted to know who he was. The alicorn shook her head and rid herself of the treacherous thoughts. Changelings, especially their leaders, were masters of deception and acting. She would hold him at hoof's length until she put him through the basics of the Volunteer training.

She turned, looking back at the changeling as she told him, "Let us continue this discussion inside. I would like you to see what the Volunteers are capable of before you decide on this course of action."

She led the changeling prince into the castle, flanked by a small squad of guards. If Geist was nervous, his face didn't show any trace of the emotion. In fact, all Luna could see was a slight undertone of eagerness held under all the pomp.

Through the castle they went, exiting inside a small courtyard that seemed to have a large arena in it. From Geist's view, it seemed like it had seen a lot of damage, from some very potent attacks. Large chunks of dirt were displaced, craters littered the field, columns of stone and what looked like wood were jutting out of the ground, and burns seemed to exist on almost every surface.

He glanced to Luna, who was observing his reactions with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow, the unspoken question drifting between them. With a small chuckle, Luna couldn't hide her mirth. "Yes, all of this was done by the Volunteers." Looking about, she spotted a pegasus stallion in Lunar Guard armor and an earth pony mare in Celestial Guard armor entering the arena through an arch that lead to the Volunteer's base. "Perfect, we're just in time for a spar," she raised her voice, "Night Lurker, Amaranth! I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to show somepony interested in joining _Teishin _just what you can do!"

The Lunar Guard smiled, calling up, "Well then, I certainly hope we don't disappoint, your Highness!"

Luna nodded to her detail of guard, and they split off to go back to their posts. She motioned for Geist to sit, and he nodded and looked down at the arena with an eager eye.

The Lunar Guard named Night Lurker went and retrieved a spear from the side of the Arena, rolling it around on his back as the earth pony Amaranth went and took some weighted horseshoes and some kind of knife from her side. The Changeling Prince couldn't quite tell what exactly it was, but it had an elongated diamond shape with a cloth-wrapped handle and a circular end piece. It wasn't any kind of weapon he had seen before, and despite the odd look, could tell it was deadly if used right.

They nodded to each other, waiting just a moment before running at each other. To Geist though, it didn't seem like they were running. One moment they were on opposite ends of the field, the next, they were clashing weapons in the middle of the sky, almost eye-level to where he and Luna were sitting on the bleachers.

His mouth was open, but he didn't know when it had happened. 'Did… did that pegasus teleport? And did that earth pony _FLY AND TELEPORT?_' thoughts flew through his mind like that, all trying to be processed at that exact moment. As the mare fell to the ground however, he jumped up, thinking that from that height she would surely break bones, if not kill herself. Luna put a hoof on his withers to calm him down however, and saw that as she fell, she simply landed gently, a small puff of dust rising up around her.

"That… is impossible."

"Nay, tis not."

The two ponies jumped back onto the offensive, this time on the ground. Geist couldn't keep up with their movements, only seeing the spark that indicated where their weapons hit each other. He hadn't even seen the mare, 'Amaranth, was it?' use her horseshoes yet, but the way she wielded her odd knife was truly amazing, especially against a long range weapon like her opponent's spear.

Eventually, the mare fought the pegasus to a deadlock, their weapons pressing against each other with tremendous force, and the spear began to give. The pegasus jumped back just as the spear's handle broke in two, flying away from his grip. The mare had a cocksure expression on her face, but it fell as the pegasus sped towards the spinning spear tip.

"Perhaps you should start using Jutsu, Night Lurker!" Luna yelled out with a whoop, raising her hoof in the air. Geist looked at her, not sure of what 'jutsu' was.

The two stopped and looked up at her. "Should the guest see that?" the mare asked hesitantly.

Luna looked at the Changeling, whose mouth was still hanging open. "I'd shut that before birds decide to nest," she turned back to the duelers. "Aye, I believe he'll be fine finding out about the true secret of the _Teishin_."

They nodded, and simultaneously, their bodies disappeared, only to be replaced with odd, two-legged creatures with flat faces.

"Wha-?"

"Humans. They're from another world and have gained the ability to travel between them. We have a treaty of sorts that allows us to be summoned to their plane to be partners in their battlefield lifestyle. In return, they come and do missions that the 'Volunteers', as you know them by, can't. They've taught us their techniques, and we have to emulate them using their body styles, since we can't form the chakra – the specialized energy they use – correctly in our pony bodies unless through rigorous training," Luna explained with the grace of an elementary schoolteacher. It seemed like she practiced that speech in front of the mirror for occasions like this.

"But… how do you change? I thought that was an ability changelings could only do!"

"If you choose to join the _Teishin_, then I'll tell you. Now be quiet, they're waiting for us to finish."

Geist turned his eyes back to the field to see that the two were smirking up at them, seemingly listening into the conversation from almost one hundred feet away. They turned back to each other, Night still holding the spear tip, and Amaranth holding her knife. She discarded the weighted horseshoes since they didn't really fit her form anymore. From this far away, the changeling Prince could just barely make out the grimace that Night Lurker had made.

Again they were at each other, but Geist could make out that the Lunar Guard had been put on the defensive by the splitting of his weapon, and by Amaranth's sheer speed. If he had thought the mare was moving fast before, it seemed like she was zipping around him this time, despite being on two legs. It was obvious that she had trained more in this form, as Night Lurker seemed to almost fumble around on his two legs.

Despite his inferior speed, he managed to push Amaranth back, and seemed to move his hands at a quick pace, making different symbols that Geist couldn't quite make out. Finishing his hand-symbols, he pointed the spear out beside him, shouting out, "**Futon: Yari Shinchōha**!"

A swirling maelstrom of condensed wind flowed around the spear, pushing itself out to the very edge of the arena where it cut a thin line in the stone surrounding it. With a seemingly effortless wave of his hand, the extended wind spear swiped across the whole arena, cutting all of the pieces of stone and wood protruding from the ground cleanly in half. Geist called out in shock as Amaranth looked to be sliced in half also, her odd-shaped human mouth making an 'o' as her top half fell off of her legs.

Before Geist could move to help though, a small plume of smoke enveloped the thought-dead Amaranth as a piece of crumbled rock took her place. The Prince stared in confusion before he heard a feminine voice shout out, "**Yōton: Naetsuruwana**!"

From the ground below Night Lurker, vines sprung up, writhing amongst themselves as they reached to snare the Lunar Guard. He jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the almost intelligent wildlife, before they extended even further and snapped out towards him. He kept jumping backwards, until he nearly reached the wall of the arena. Smirking, he turned and ran up the wall, back-flipping over the reaching vines, taking his spear and slicing them up.

Amaranth was still nowhere to be seen, but the changeling thought that it didn't matter based on the smirk on Night Lurker's face. Not even moments after noticing, Amaranth burst out of the ground on the opposite end of the field, shouting out, "**Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu**!" Geist looked confused as she grabbed onto absolutely nothing and acted like she pulled it down into the ground. A few seconds later, she popped out, proclaiming that she had won.

"Tch, she was always a little too oblivious to her surroundings," Luna commented, shaking her head in shame. Without any of the speed they had showed before, Night Lurker calmly walked over to the celebrating human and tapped her on the shoulder, holding his broken spear to her neck.

Straining his ears to hear what was being said, he could barely make out what the Lunar Guard said. "**Genjutsu: Kasōteki**."

The two nodded their head and in flash of light returned to their natural pony forms, coming up towards Luna and Geist. "What just happened, Princess?" the flabbergasted changeling asked.

"Those are a few selections of the powers that you'd be training in if you were to join the _Teishin_." She commented, standing up to walk down towards her two guards.

"But… they were using magic! How does an Earth Pony and a Pegasus use magic?!"

Turning her head, Geist saw a wolfish grin on Luna's face. "Nay, it seems like it, but they were using a thing called 'chakra', which is something every being has – just like magic – but one that almost every being can use."

Clopping up the steps, the Lunar Guard approached. "Hey, how'd you like the show, kid?"

"It… it was amazing. What was that last thing that you did?" Geist looked to the Guard, eager to hear the answer.

"Ah, it was a Genjutsu, or an Illusion Technique. Just before she _Kawarimi_'d out of the way, I basically made Amy here think I was somewhere else."

The prince looked down at his hooves, before looking back up. "But how'd the vines come after you then?"

Smirking, Amaranth pushed Night Lurker out of the way and answered herself. "The vines weren't controlled directly by me, they were just told to go after the nearest source of chakra aside from mine, so they weren't affected. Unfortunately for me, Nighty over here made it look like the vines were going after his double instead of the real him as well."

Luna nodded, motioning for the two to clean up before turning back to her new charge. "So, what do you think?"

The changeling took a moment, looking back over the ruined arena, before getting a steely look in his eye and facing Luna with the most confidence that she had seen from him yet. "Where do I sign up?"

.(Sasuke).

Sasuke had waited for this day. Despite the girlish looks of the pink and purple pony named Night Lurker, (real misleading name, that is) he could already feel his family's style of Taijutsu growing stronger. Mixing it with the strange strength-based fighting style of the ponies was doing wonders, and Sasuke felt like he could already beat a graduating student before he even had taken a single course.

Yes, he had grown stronger, and after four months of non-stop training, he was ready to finally sign the contract of the Equestrians. After today, he would be fully ingrained into the Uma clan, and one step closer to defeating Itachi.

Taking a deep breath, he headed into the clan's dojo. He ignored the various clan members and ponies that were training, seeking out one specific equine that he needed to be with. As usual, he was going through his own _kata_ with the spear he was never seen without. Sasuke waited for him to finish before stepping into the room and doing his basics.

Every once in a while, Night Lurker would correct him on a stance, or attempt to push him over to gauge his reaction. Sasuke moved through them without making a sound, finishing with a deep breath. "Big day today, ne?" Sasuke nodded, sitting down cross-legged in front of his inhuman sensei. "I was told to put you through one last test. If you pass, you'll get to-" Night Lurker paused, looking around the room suddenly. His eyes widened, and he turned to Sasuke, speaking quietly, but with power in his voice. "Sasuke, you need to leave. Now."

Not knowing why he was being evacuated so suddenly, Sasuke decided to follow through on his orders, but he quickly heard an odd sound. One that he remembered from two years ago. The sound of slicing flesh. He stopped immediately, turning around to see none other than his brother standing there, a kunai shoved directly into the neck of his dead pink-coated sensei. With all of the rage of an eight year-old, he charged his brother, who picked him up and threw him across the room. Following him through the air, Itachi placed his dripping kunai against his little brother's neck. "Sasuke…"

Holding his neck still, he tensed up, spitting at his brother. "Do I not have enough hate yet, _aniki_?"

Itachi pressed the kunai ever so slightly further, a small stream of blood flowing from Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke… you fail."

.(-).

"Well, it wasn't like I was hoping he would fail, Sotsune. It isn't like I haven't been teaching him anything. He knew he was outclassed, but he decided to attempt to fight him anyway."

Sotsune paced in front of his pony compatriot. Sasuke was sitting outside the room, staring into space, thinking about what went wrong. "I know, _Naito_-kun. It's just that I had hoped that Sasuke would be able to pass. You know he's not allowed to use the Summoning Contract now, at least until he gets out of the Academy."

"Perhaps it isn't a bad thing. I mean, four months of attempting to drill 'Friendship is important' isn't all that much. He has suffered a lot. This way, he'll at least have about four years before he makes Genin, and when he does, I'm fairly sure he'll be ready to hold the contract," Night Lurker looked down at the floor, where Sotsune seemed to be running a ditch into. "Yeah, I'm sure a school setting will help reinforce it. Plus, when he graduates, he'll be the only Genin able to summon."

Overhearing this, and knowing that he would have to wait for another four years, Sasuke stood, shaking his head and running off towards his house. Inside the room, Sotsune sighed, looking at his pony friend. "I'd better go check on him. And you'd better get back to Equestria. Aren't they attempting to summon the changeling today?"

"Oh yeah. Geist. He's come a long way in 9 months. Not amazing, of course but he's almost as good as a kid born to a clan. For being biologically 3 years old, it isn't too shabby. Shining's proud of the kid."

Nodding, Sotsune leaned down and gave Night a kiss on the head. "I'll see you later. I've got to go comfort Sasuke."

.(Geist).

Geist, Luna, and Celestia all sat in front of the small circle of runes held within the _Teishin_'s compound. While Celestia may not have had full approval for Geist, she trusted Luna, who was in charge of the _Teishin_. Though he was a changeling, Celestia could find almost no faults in his determination to become something more than his mother's legacy. As far as she was concerned, if he followed through and became a full-fledged member of the ones that kept Equestria safe, she would have no qualms with accepting him as her grandson.

Especially since Shining Armor had already accepted him, which was no small feat.

A puff of smoke appeared beside them, revealing the leader of the Uma clan in its wake. He nodded towards both of the princesses, and knelt down in front of the Changeling. Though Geist wasn't allowed in any of the meetings, he knew Uma Urugi by his face since he was a regular visitor to see how the training was going, and sometimes teaching different Volunteers a new jutsu.

"Prince Geist, will you please put your hoof print on the contract?" A large scroll appeared before him, with an empty space at the end. Geist nodded before biting on his tongue and letting the blood drip onto his upturned hoof. Looking down intently, he pressed his hoof against the scroll, and felt a small bit of his energy leaving him.

Luna placed a hoof on his withers, as Urugi returned to his own world. Despite his training and his knowledge of the _Kuchiyose_, he still wanted to look around and see where the human was hiding.

While his eyes were scanning, Luna spoke up. "Your blood is similar to that of a pony's, Geist. You know that you'll be able to be summoned."

"I'm not worried about if I'm going to be summoned. I'm worried about how much I'm going to be summoned."

"Aye, you may not be the best fighter," Geist scoffed, "but you are definitely a good choice for any undercover missions that they would wish to hold." His fighting skills were below average at best for nine months of training, and it wasn't just because of him fighting against more experienced opponents. They had a few new trainees that were better than him already, and they had been here for just six and seven months.

"It's time." Celestia smiled down at him, nodding ever so slightly with respect. As Geist stepped into the ring of runes, they started to glow and hum with his chakra filling them. They weren't needed for every day summons, but Celestia thought that the antenna-like spell would be helpful in focusing the summoning towards Geist.

To Luna and Celestia, a cloud of smoke arose and in the changeling's place, a young human boy sat.

.(-).

It seemed to Geist like every piece of chitin, every cell in his body, every iota of him was vibrating with a positive thrumming sensation. Soon enough, he felt a strange pulling sensation and allowed himself to disappear into the dip between worlds, flowing into the never ending void. He was told that it was normal, and that he would stay in the darkness for just a bare moment before coming out on the other side, and would experience that again every time he was summoned or un-summoned.

But it wasn't as smooth as he thought it would be. A pressure held him down in the void, pushing against his will to exit the inky darkness. But Geist pushed harder. The changeling slipped to the side of the strange entity, watching it as it fell to where he had once been.

.(Sasuke).

He wanted, no, _needed_ to get stronger. The sooner, the better. He had to erase the stain on the Uchiha name. How dare that insignificant equine use his brother's image against him? How dare the Uma clan say he isn't ready to summon the stupid, frilly ponies if he wanted to? He would summon all of them if he needed to fight Itachi!

Before he himself knew it, the Summoning Scroll that had been placed in the Uma clan's shrine was in his hands. He knew the basics of Summoning, as his own clan's vault had a longtime contract with Crows that detailed the summoning process. Biting his thumb he smeared his name onto the next empty space, and gathered his chakra. "_I, inu, tori, saru, hitsuji…_ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!"

He slammed his hand down onto the ground, a complex seal forming around his hand. He felt the pull of chakra exiting his body. It took more than he thought it would though. His eyes opened wide as he couldn't stop the chakra from exiting his body. It kept flowing into the seal, the entire room being covered in the strange markings. Sasuke slumped down to the ground, his chakra quickly running out. The last thing he saw was an odd green chakra coming towards him.

* * *

><p><em>Final Notes: <em>

_So here it is, I hope you liked the first chapter! I did some editing, but would really like a Beta. I'm thinking about sending out some PM's, but if anyone reads this and is decent at Beta'ing, please contact me if you'd like the position! I'm not really picky, but as a warning to you all, I take my time writing chapters, so I don't know when the next will be out. Hopefully I'll have this chapter re-done and fully beta'd by the time I get the next chapter out!_

_Some notes about the story... I'm messing with the timeline just an teeny weeny bit to make things fit. Like making them start the Academy at age 8 instead of 6. Just to clear that up. _

_Thanks for reading, don't forget to Review!_

**Japanese Translations: (In Order of Appearance)**

Kaimaku – 開幕 – Literal: "Raising the Curtain" / General: "The Opening"

Teishin – 挺身 – "Volunteering, Volunteer"

Yoru-hime – 夜姫 – "Night Princess" (-hime is an honorific)

Nuke-nin – 抜け忍 – Literal: "Runaway Shinobi" / General: "Missing Nin"

団扇サスケ – 'Uchiwa (or –ha) Sasuke' – While not exactly listed as how to sign his name on Narutopedia, I enjoy learning about the Japanese culture and I found an article saying that most Japanese Family names (or surnames) are written in Kanji instead of Kana. And I've also learned that Katakana is more masculine for names than Hirigana, so most males use it. Also, if someone was to use a 'Stage Name', it would most likely be written in Kanji. Fun Fact: the kanji for Uchiha means 'fan', or more specifically a fan that you use to fan flames, and is the reason for their weird Pokéball symbol for their clan, and also why they're so adept at Fire Style.

Kawarimi – 変わり身 – Literal: 'Body Replacement' A substitution technique. Allows user to replace their body with a log or other object as a misdirection. (AKA Kawarimi no Jutsu -変わり身の術)

Kata – 方 – Literal: Way of Doing / General: Forms (i.e. Martial Arts)

Aniki – 兄貴 – Big Brother (said with honor, someone to look up to)

Naito – ナイト – Night, as in 'Night Lurker'.

Kuchiyose – 口寄せ – Summoning

I, inu, tori, saru, hitsuji -亥戌酉申未 – Hand Seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Literally: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram.

**List of Jutsu:**

Futon: Yari Shinchōha – 風遁:槍伸長波 – Wind Release: Spear Extension Wave

Yōton: Naetsuruwana – 陽遁:苗蔓罠 – Yang Release: Seedling Vine Snare

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu – 土遁:心中斬首の術 – (Literal) Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique / (General) Earth Release: Headhunter Jutsu

Genjutsu: Kasōteki - 幻術:仮想敵 – Illusion Technique: Imaginary Enemy (Fun Fact: According to my Jap-Eng Dictionary, the Kanji for Genjutsu means witchcraft or magic.)

Kuchiyose no Jutsu - 口寄せの術 – Summoning Technique


	2. Akademii

_Author's Corner:_

_Here's Chapter two. I'm a little surprised, honestly. I mean, one chapter in, and I've got a death threat already! W00T! Apparently, I need to kill myself because I like the fact that Kishimoto can actually write a decent storyline. Whatevs. Haters gonna hate. _

_So let's talk 'bout this chapter. Not a lot of plot on Sasuke's end, more along just introducing him to everybody and making him a bit stronger. I know I'm probably going to get a few complaints about him being a bit OOC, but I'm trying to make him a bit happier. You'll understand when you read. I am trying to stay to his aloof personality though, so if you have some suggestions after you read the chapter, I'll probably try them out. _

_Now, as for Geist: As you read, keep in mind that he's been trained by the _Teishin_ for around nine months now. He has a good grasp of the basics already, so he's good. Like really good. Much better than a regular genin that graduates from the academy. If there was a rank for one, I'd put him at Tokubetsu Chūnin. (Special Chūnin). _

_I had a person ask about Naruto, and this is where he's introduced. Hope you like the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Nanda makes no money from this piece of fiction and owns neither Naruto or MLP:FiM. Nanda wouldn't be working at a McDonalds if he did. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Akademī<p>

Word Count: 8,858 Words

If it was one thing that Geist hated, it was waiting. Perhaps it was his still-childlike view on the world, or perhaps it was just in his nature to adapt quickly. Changelings were like that, after all. He had signed on to become a _Teishin_, and he was going to do the best that he could do.

That was what prompted him to join the Ninja Academy in Sasuke's place. He knew his cover story back-to-front, from the time he was born to the time he was 'reunited' with the Uma clan.

Urugi had taken him to the Hokage, a weathered old man that seemed much too wise for his years, reminding the prince a little bit of Celestia. He was told that the Hokage was the strongest in the village, and also one of the few that knew of the Uma clan's contract, and that he would get the best help that the Hokage could to understand what exactly went wrong in the Summoning. Geist could understand Sarutobi-sama being most wise and having the most connections, but he didn't see the old man being strong. It looked as if a strong wind could blow him over.

Nonetheless, the Hokage delivered his help in the form of another grey-haired man that was a self-proclaimed _Fūinjutsu_ master. Despite the odd behavior, he seemed well informed of multiple styles of Summoning, and although he tried his best, could not see any way to return Geist to his home, nor Sasuke.

According to him, the Summoning Contract wasn't meant to be used on Changelings, no matter their adaptable DNA, and when they attempted to summon him, Sasuke was being reverse summoned to pass the 'test' that many Summons require upon new bearers. Their chakra met in the middle, and somehow confused the contract and switched their places. Because of that, neither of them could cross the dimensional barrier again without destroying the contract, which would be detrimental to both sides.

But that was a problem for another time. It was the first day of the Academy, and officially Geist's first day as Uma _Itoki_. After learning kanji, he thought it was a rather suitable name. Thanks to his training under the _Teishin_ and his natural Changeling adaptability, he was able to move around on two legs just fine. Staying in the form prolonged would have a nasty problem attached to it, though. As long as he stayed in his shapeshifted form, he would need a constant supply of emotion to keep his magic fueled. Not love, exactly, but at least the warm fires of friendship.

Celestia was fairly surprised to find out that Changelings could in fact live without love, as Geist had told her, but it gave them access to their magical abilities which were a near needed thing if they wanted to survive. In short, shapeshifting costs power, and to maintain one for an extended period would drain even Geist – a prince – very quickly if he didn't have a source of emotion to draw from. So despite his desire to learn the ninja way, he made his first priority in the Academy to make some friends.

One of the things that he had learned about humans while he was training with the _Teishin_ was that they were very self-conscious about their bodies. They wore clothes all the time, and he would be expected to as well. He had an outfit already chosen when he trained as a human, and he wore it now. A simple black robe covering his upper and lower body, with wide sleeves to allow hidden pockets within them. He believed that the people of the village called that type of robe a Yukata, but he wasn't quite sure. On the back was a single half-lidded eye, and a single crescent moon above that. It was the symbol of the _Teishin_, not that anyone outside of the Uma clan would recognize it. And if someone asked why it wasn't the Uma clan's symbol, he would just tell them he was from a nomadic branch in the Lightning Country that was recently ransacked by Kumo-nin, just like his cover story. His normally long mane was replaced with a short mop of dark red hair, loosely hanging down to his shoulders.

It was like this that he walked into the classroom that he would be frequenting for the next four years. He glanced around the classroom, taking note of the various kids that were talking amongst themselves. A few girls chattering away with each other, some guys rough housing in the back. A few kids that were sitting by themselves, seemingly oblivious to the whole world.

Out of all of them though, he noticed one blond that would keep getting glares from the other kids. He didn't know exactly what caused the animosity, but he knew to keep an eye on that one. As much as it pained him to admit, usually those that were lonely or disregarded were an excellent source of love if you proved to be worthy of it. But Geist decided that he would see how things turned out, and if he did become friends with anyone, he wouldn't attempt to force anything. After all, that was how you damaged people. You couldn't force their emotions, as it would just lead to a dreadful backlash, just like it did with his mother.

Looking around for an open seat, he took one near the back next to another boy that had what seemed to be a type of gray trench coat on. He seemed nearly oblivious to the world, playing with a bug that rested on his fingertip. Despite the black glasses he had on Geist – Itoki, he needed to refer to himself as Itoki – could tell that the boy was looking at him intently.

After sitting down, the two were quiet for a while before the boy turned towards him. "Aburame Shino."

Nodding, the disguised changeling responded, "Uma Itoki."

"If you don't mind me saying, Uma-san, you aren't quite human."

Itoki raised his eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His calm demeanor wasn't a farce. He had been told that there would be an Aburame in his class, and they had specialized insects that would be able to see through his physical changes based on his chakra. He was told that he would be found out rather quickly, and to nip it in the bud.

"My _kikaichū _tell me that you're a fellow insect."

With a small sigh and a wave of his hand, he responded "Hai hai, Aburame-san. I am indeed an insect." Itoki pulled a small paper out of the pocket of his yukata, with the Sandaime's seal on it. "And under orders from the Hokage, you're not allowed to tell anyone about it. It's an S-class secret."

The bug-user looked at the paper, before nodding slightly and turning back to the small insect on his finger. Without raising his head, he decided to continue. "You won't hear a word from me. But don't mistake that as willingness to ignore you. I'd still like to know exactly who and what you are."

Their teacher entered the room as Itoki nodded, calming Shino down for the time being. He was dark skinned and had his brown hair up in a strange bun/ponytail type of hold –_ humans and their strange manecuts… _ran through the changeling's mind – revealing a scar that ran horizontally across his face just below his eyes, seeming like he cut his nose in half. He would have been fairly intimidating, in Itoki's mind, if it weren't for the perpetual smile that seemed to be glued to his face.

Most of the students had quieted down, except for the blond and the boys that were being rowdy and seemingly wrestling. Still, with a smile on his face, their new sensei coughed politely, and when they ignored him, took a shuriken from his belt and tossed it towards the squabbling boys. It wasn't a hard throw, the changeling could tell, but it still brought blood on when it scratched the blond across the cheek. _In retrospect,_ Itoki thought, _it looks like his whisker is bleeding. Strange birthmark…_

"Now that I have your attention-"

"Oi! You just cut me with a shuriken!" the blond piped up, shaking his fist at the teacher.

"Indeed. Now, back to what I was saying, I want to congratulate you all for deciding to join the Ninja Academy. You have four years to improve your fighting, knowledge, and techniques from what you've been taught, and if you come from a civilian family, we'll offer after school tutoring for free to make up for not having a home-training experience. My name is Umino Iruka-sensei, but you can just call me sensei or Iruka-sensei."

He turned towards the desk, picking up a piece of paper. "Alright, since this is the first day, I'll have to do roll-call, but after I take notes on your names I won't have to do this anymore. So since this is a one-time thing, let's get to know each other. When I call your name, tell me a fact about yourself or your family. Or both. We don't have much to teach today, so go wild."

"Let's see… first on the list is… Akimichi Chouji-kun!"

A rather large kid raised his hand in the back, his hair separated by what almost looked like a diaper on his head. "Hai. I'm Chouji, from the Akimichi clan. I'm next in line for clan head, and I like to eat, because I need a lot of mass to pull off the Akimichi clan's **Baika no Jutsu**."

"Thank you Akimichi-kun. Next Aburame Shino-kun!"

They went through the class names, until they their new sensei had finally reached Itoki's name. "Hmm? A kanji name? Don't see many of those lately… forgive me if I get this wrong, but, Uma _Aiki_?"

Raising his hand and holding back a chuckle, the young prince corrected him. "Itoki, actually, Iruka-sensei." Nodding as his teacher made a note next to his name, he continued. "I'm Uma Itoki, from a branch of the Uma Clan that had split off and was living nomadic lives in Lightning Country. Unfortunately, most of my family was killed in an attack by the Kumo-nin, and I was the only one that made it to the borders of Fire Country. The Uma clan took me in recently, and I look forward to learning about becoming a ninja. Perhaps I'll one day be able to take revenge on my family, but it isn't a concrete goal of mine."

The onslaught of pity was delectable. Sure, it didn't beat love in terms of energy or taste, but emotions were emotions, and he could feed on them. As long as they were felt towards him and given willingly, why let them float around in the air?

He nodded and sat down, and Iruka-sensei moved onto the next name. "Uzumaki Naruto." The blond that had caught Itoki's interest stood up, nodding and putting his thumb to his chest.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you can put bets on me that I'm gonna be the best Ninja this village has ever seen! Take notes, because I'm gonna be the next face on that mountain outside!"

Itoki took his eyes off Naruto for a second, just to observe the class. Not many responded calmly, almost visibly sending out a wave of disgust and aberration for this poor boy. He didn't know what the kid had done to garner so much hate, but… perhaps he could befriend him. Not even for the emotions. It would be a good thing to make some allies anyhow, and if he plans on becoming Hokage, he must plan on becoming extremely strong.

When their sensei spoke up, though, everyone's eyes were on him. "That's a noble goal you have there Uzumaki-kun. I hope that I can help you reach that."

Looking between Iruka-sensei and the boy Naruto, Itoki couldn't stop himself from grinning. _Oh yes…_ he thought. _These will be a good four years._

.(Sasuke).

Uchiha Sasuke was not a happy person. After he received the news from the pasty prancing pony queen and the Uma clan leader Urugi that he wouldn't be able to go back to his world, he was quite distraught. No more humans except for the occasional Uma clan visitor? No more learning to be a ninja? He would never get to avenge his family…

It was after this revelation that he found a secluded place to hide himself in. Uchiha didn't cry. Especially after the massacre. Sasuke's tears had run themselves dry from that moment forward. But it didn't stop him from sobbing fitfully in the small broom closet that he had found himself in. He was mature for his age. Much more mature than other eight-year-olds, but he _was_ just eight, and in a strange place with strange creatures.

He stayed like this for a long time. How long, Sasuke wasn't sure. It wasn't until he heard the closet door opening and the strange feeling of a hoof on his shoulder that he looked up. A white stallion with a two-toned blue mane was standing in front of him, looking down at him with an unreadable expression.

"I feel sorry for you."

Sasuke tensed at his words. Ripping away from him, he scowled. "I don't want your pity."

The stallion kept the same face, slowly lowering his hoof back to the ground. "I wasn't giving you any. If I were giving you anything, it would be disgust."

The young Uchiha flinched at these words, lowering his head in shame. He felt the same for himself.

"I heard of this young human, so full of intelligence. So full of drive, even if it was for the wrong reasons. He had talent, spades of natural talent, and he had the determination to pursue that talent. He was a strong character, an individual among the masses. And here I find him, bawling his eyes out like a filly in a maid's closet. What do you have to say for yourself! Have you given up?"

Sasuke slammed his fist into the ground, not looking up at the stallion. "You have no right to say that to me! My family was murdered by own brother! I've had two goals in my miserable life! To surpass and kill Itachi! Now my goal, my entire reason for living has disappeared!" He fell in a crumpled heap, sobbing but never letting go of the tears that he thought he didn't have.

"So you're just going to sit here and mourn your existence? May I remind you that it was your stupidity, your selfish drive to kill your brother that got you into this situation? I _lost_ my son because of you! He's trapped in your world!" The white stallion had gotten into Sasuke's face with every word, spittle flying out of his mouth to land on Sasuke's wide-eyed face.

The stallion took a few deep breaths. He turned away, walking out the door. Without looking back, he said. "While the chances look grim, what if there is a way to get you back home? Would you go back as a pillar of strength? Someone who trained and trained despite their hopeless position? Or will you go back as the same weakling that left?"

It was only after an hour that Sasuke climbed to his feet, a steely determination within his eyes. Nodding to himself, he grunted. "Hn." He left the closet, wandering through the castle. He came upon a duo of royal guards, who seemed only slightly surprised to see the young boy. After his arrival and subsequent news that he would be staying permanently, Celestia and Luna both decided that he shouldn't have to hide his true form like the others in the Uma clan when they come to Equestria. Thus they had alerted all of the guard of the human, and if they were to encounter him to not engage, but answer any of his questions.

So when he walked up to them and politely asked where Celestia was at the time, they nodded and motioned for the boy to follow them. It was a short walk to Celestia's informal meeting chambers, which seemed just like all the other nondescript rooms lining the halls of the massive castle. "Go ahead and sit, we'll have her come here to meet you in a few minutes."

Sasuke nodded, and the guards departed. He stood there in the room, an emotional hurricane happening inside him. If there was any chance that he could go back… he wouldn't waste it. Never in a million years. He took a deep breath and focused himself, closing his eyes as he went through the katas that Night Lurker had shown him. They were very strong and centered, not very well suited to his clan's quick and nimble fighting style. It didn't matter to the boy though, because no one had gotten around to teaching him the Uchiha Taijutsu anyhow.

He didn't know how long he was like that, but he stopped immediately when he heard a voice from behind him. "I see you have the first three kata down, and your form is almost perfect."

Turning, he saw a large royal blue pony, with a black chest plate and hoof covers. Her tiara and breast plate had a picture of a crescent moon on them, which led him to believe this was Princess Luna. He was fairly sure that she was there when Sasuke had first arrived, but he didn't believe she had spoken to him before this point. She, like Celestia, had both horn and wings.

Despite his distaste to showing weakness, the Uchiha child knew that if she was the ruler of an entire kingdom, he had to at least put on a show of fealty, especially if he was going to be there in Equestria for an indeterminate amount of time. He lowered the top half of his body in a deep bow, greeting her politely.

"Let me first say that I extend my deepest sympathies for you." She lowered his head slightly, before raising it and looking him in the eye once more.

"It was not your fault, Princess-sama."

She looked confused at his name choice, but slowly raised a hoof to her mouth and giggled. "Young one, my family name is not Princess*. It is my title. I would prefer it if you were to simply call me Luna, if we're in private. In public… perhaps it would be best to refer to me as Luna-sama. But I won't push it. Now, tell me young Sasuke, why did you wish for my sister's presence?"

Sasuke averted his eyes, making to say something but stopping. Taking a deep breath he eventually got the courage to speak his mind. "Despite my situation… I'd like to continue my training. I know that there aren't any Academies here, but from what I've seen of Night-sensei, I know that ponies aren't pushovers, and would like to learn from them."

Luna stared intently at the boy, before a small grin formed on her lips. "Night Lurker did train you well, as far as I can see. For four months of training, he's got you to a fairly high taijutsu level already. For an Academy student in your world, anyhow. Hmm…" she thought of the possible bonuses and consequences her next action could have. "Alright. Here is what we'll do. If you've improved that much in four months, we'll have you being personally trained by Shining Armor, the leader of the _Teishin_, which are the group of ponies that are summoned by the Uma Clan."

She paused, tapping a hoof against her jaw until she continued, "I'll also have one of the clan's jōnin come and teach you the basics of being a shinobi that we haven't quite mastered yet. We're good fighters, perhaps, but horrible information gatherers. We've focused more on the power rather than the finesse, because you humans already have the finesse figured out. When we're summoned, we're just physical back up in fights."

Sasuke nodded, mumbling out a soft, "Thank you… Luna."

She almost didn't hear it. She nodded to him, and looked out at the sun that was moving towards the horizon. "It's time for me to raise the moon, Sasuke. Would you like to watch?"

His eyes grew wide, and he mouthed "Raise?" before he joined her out on the balcony outside the room.

She smirked at his eagerness. "Hold on to the railing, young one."

Despite the connection formed between the moon and the princess in front of him, Sasuke could only see as her horn lit up slightly and a glowing blue circle form underneath her. The circle from what he could tell was a bunch of gibberish, small symbols weaving in and around Luna's hooves, but soon enough, a strong wind started to blow, circling the night princess like an inverse tornado, blowing away everything instead of sucking it in. Sasuke grabbed onto the railing as strong as he could, but the gusts still buffeted against him.

Opening his eyes as much as he could, he saw a thin blue line connecting Luna's horn and the moon that was slowly rising in the night sky. His jaw fell to the ground, and before he knew it, it was over, with Luna giggling at his shocked expression. "Ho-how?"

"Magic, Sasuke. Magic."

Not sure how to take that, he made a confused face. "Is that... like chakra?"

"No, young one. Humans aren't capable of magic. Manipulating chakra to have magic like affects? Perhaps, but not quite magic. But don't feel left out. Earth Ponies and Pegasi can't use magic either."

It was then that the white alicorn dropped down onto their balcony, giggling slightly. "Oh Luna, you always did have a flare for the dramatic. Showing off for our newest resident?"

Sasuke flinched at the reminder, garnering a sympathetic look from Luna, who turned back to her sister. "Of course, you know me too well. I was just explaining some of the facts about Equestria to young Sasuke here so that he wouldn't feel so overwhelmed when he comes across something he isn't used to."

Celestia took a thoughtful look on her face at that, examining Sasuke with a thorough eye. "Well, I suppose we had better get you settled in for the night and give you a room."

"Sister," Luna stopped her, "we should put him within the _Teishin_ district so that he can stay relatively hidden, and so he can get used to his future comrades that much easier."

"Oh ho, so you've decided to join us Sasuke?" his flat look was all the answer she needed. "Good. I'm glad to see that Shining was able to talk some sense into you."

"Hn."

"Now is that a proper way to answer somebody?" Celestia smirked. Sasuke just gave her a shrug.

"Huh…" Luna started, giving Sasuke an odd look. "He was a chatterbox a second ago."

The three went back into the room, exiting quickly and heading down the halls. After a time of silence, a small roar erupted from around them. The Heavenly Sisters stopped in their tracks, blinking, before looking to Sasuke.

He averted his gaze and let out a soft "Tch," to show his embarrassment.

"Perhaps, Luna… we should stop by the kitchens first."

.(Geist/Itoki).

It seemed fairly sad. The young changeling prince was watching the Naruto boy after the school was let out. He had tried approaching some of the other boys, but it seemed like they were just fine without him, and had no problem showing the blond that. Sitting down on a swing, he swung slowly, staring out at the world.

It was then that Itoki made his move. "Ne, its's Naruto-san, right?"

The blond in question gasped and turned around to where Itoki had walked up behind him, before recovering and scratching the back of his head. "That's me! Uzumaki Naruto, prankster galore, at your service. Ano… was it Aiki?"

"Uma Itoki, actually," he smirked.

"Right! So what brings you over here? As I'm sure you can tell, I'm not the most liked person in the village," the boy named Naruto glanced down at his feet, a soft frown on his face.

"Well, there weren't many kids my age in the clan because we moved around so much, so I never really got the hang of talking to people my age. I figured I'd try to talk to someone hanging out by himself rather than a group. That… and you looked pretty lonely." He put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto looked up to the ninja-in-training that decided to comfort him. "Thanks."

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the immense feeling of gratitude and the beginning kindling of the fires of friendship filled the changeling prince Geist to the brim.

.(Sasuke).

_Roughly Four Years Later_

A bloody and bruised Sasuke stood in front of his commander, trainer, and dearest friend. The white stallion was almost pristine, if it weren't for his matted coat from the sweat he was expelling. "You managed to hit me."

There wasn't surprise, nor doubt in the simple statement. It was an acknowledgement, meant to give hope to the young Uchiha boy. Like usual, the young prodigy simply grunted.

Luckily for Shining Armor, he had managed over the course of his training to understand each of Sasuke's grunts, lacking in variety as they were. He was fairly certain that one translated roughly into, 'I feel like I should have done better.' Either that or it was the one that he used at the dinner table for, 'pass the salad'.

"Don't be like that Sasuke, you know that I'm the leader of the _Teishin_ for a reason. You still have quite a few years of experience to catch up to me. And let's not forget my experience with magic, as well."

Shining grinned internally as he brought up Sasuke's natural hatred. To the human, magic simply didn't make any sense. Chakra flows and pathways he took to well, but lacking any of the specialized organs required for the use of magic made his understanding and willingness to understand a little lacking.

The boy sighed, nodding to the victor. "If that's all for today, Shining, than I would like to get these checked out by Wonder."

"Sure, go on ahead. But I'll give you a bit of warning, we need to speak at dinner. There's been a change of plans. You get to join me at the Royal Table."

"Hn. Wait… isn't your wife and sister coming because of that big festival thing happening in Canterlot this year?"

"The Summer Sun Celebration, yes."

"I'm going to get to meet them?"

Shining nodded, and he watched Sasuke turn away before disappearing in a **Shunshin**, the only mark of him leaving a small amount of visible blue electricity. "And hopefully you'll be doing more than just meeting them… Sasuke."

.(-).

Shortly after being patched up by the _Teishin_'s medic, Wonder Worker, Sasuke immediately went back to his training. If it was a strictly taijutsu match between him and Shining, he was fairly certain that he could beat him. Shining didn't like his human form, and even if he was naturally stronger as a pony, the Uchiha definitely had mobility and flexibility on his side. But when it was his taijutsu versus Shining's taijutsu and magic, he didn't have much of a chance against the extremely talented stallion. Even if Sasuke was allowed to use his ninjutsu, there was no way he would be able to penetrate the stallion's shields. It was what he was known for, after all.

Thus Sasuke took some time to go through his ninjutsu training in the _Teishin_'s arena. Through Sotsune's help, he was able to find his primary chakra nature, lightning. He was glad that his adoptive father was helping him, as even a little human contact helped soothe his fears. He was confident that though the odds looked grim, Celestia or Luna would be able to find a way to fix the defunct summoning scroll that kept him in Equestria. Despite the wonders of their world, as each day passed, he knew that Itachi was still alive and well in his home world, waiting for Sasuke to come and achieve his vengeance.

While Sotsune wasn't good with Lightning himself, there were those here in Equestria that were. Under their tutelage, he managed to create a few of his own unique jutsu. Taking a breath, he readied himself as he felt the crackling static of the lightning traveling along his arm. He knew that each element had their own _feel_, so to speak. It took a long time to be able to truly realize what exactly each element was supposed to feel like when you molded your chakra to suit it. And while he still needed hand signs for his fire jutsu, he could already feel the element of lightning bowing to his whim.

To him, as odd as it seemed, lightning was the feeling of being uplifted and bouncing in place. It was the very base sense of energy, and it needed to move, to release its infinite motion. He simply needed to control that bouncing and put it to a more proactive use. In this instance, he pointed his hand towards a dummy on the far side of the arena, more than ninety meters (~100 yards) away.

"**Raiton: Jinkōrai**."

Faster than most could follow, a bolt of blue lightning shot from the tip of Sasuke's finger condensed to a small tube, scoring a direct hit on the dummy, piercing a hole through its forehead.

He was disturbed by a sound he now associated with clapping, the sound of hooves stomping the ground. "Good jutsu, if your opponent is deaf, dumb, and stands still. Or you know, you could use it for assassinations if you can find a mute button on the damn thing."

Sasuke turned towards the pony that approached him before nodding his head. "Night-sensei. How did your mission go?"

"It went well. Just had to nudge a griffon pro-predator activist into disappearing for a while. How about you?"

"Managed to touch the Commander today sparring. And I'm apparently deemed worthy enough to meet his sister and wife tonight at dinner."

The pink stallion whistled. "Huh, you get to meet Princess Cadence _and_ Princess Twilight Sparkle? Gotta admit, I'm surprised that you got invited to the Royal table. Maybe it's because tomorrow is your last day of preliminary training. Sheesh, I never got invited when I graduated."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Somehow I think both that's it, but it's not."

"Well, you still got a couple hours. Wanna try me out?"

Sasuke shook his head and started walking. "Sorry, Night. I've got a few things to do beforehand. Perhaps next time. Besides, we both know you'll just knock me silly, like the old days. You never believed in holding back."

.(Geist/Itoki).

Four years. Four years he had wasted. Well, perhaps wasted wasn't the word. Stagnated. That seemed more like it. The educational side of the academy was enlightening, and he would often pour over books of ninja lore and jutsu. Unfortunately though, the physical courses he had already learned in his nine months of training in the _Teishin_. At least it allowed him to refine his skills even more. Many of the other ninja-in-training asked him how he had gotten so skilled, but he always responded that being nomadic during his early years forced him to learn a bit earlier.

Naruto was a special case though. Almost all of Itoki's free time was spent with Naruto. He helped him with his studies, techniques, even just being an overall better ninja. Each small motion was met with gratitude, each friendly gesture met with a dose of love. It wasn't love in its purest form, but the amount coming from Naruto almost felt large enough to drown the changeling.

He had no trouble maintaining his form for the four years, only letting go and reveling in his natural body once a week or so, in his bedroom in the Uma clan's complex.

But even though he tried his hardest to help Naruto with his shortcomings as a ninja, he couldn't get the boy to even make a simple **Bunshin**, one of the easiest jutsu there were. He was almost affronted by the boy's lack of ability. Illusions were one of his specialties – that he couldn't manage to help Naruto make one was a blow to his ego. He had managed to get Naruto using the **Henge**, but the Bunshin was still eluding him.

Normally, he would just help Naruto until he got it. The problem was that they had been trying for months, and now it was the day of the graduation exam. _With my tutoring, Naruto-kun should be able to pass the exam easily enough… but that Bunshin takes up so much of the damn grade…_

He shook his head. He knew that Naruto would pass. The boy had it in him, he just hid it underneath that idiotic-blond routine he knew was just a ploy to get attention. The changeling in disguise smirked. _The things reading emotions can do for you…_

He entered the room, to be met with the stares of the students he had spent the last four years with. He could name them all by now, even if he wasn't the most popular. Hanging out with Naruto had isolated him, but truly, Naruto was all he needed. Socially and for food. He took his usual seat next to Shino, greeting the reclusive bug-user with a nod. While Shino and he didn't speak much, there was an accord between them. Shino would often tail him and Naruto, watching over them and occasionally participating in the various activities that they did, whether it was training or pranking. Shino and Naruto hadn't gotten particularly close, but there was at least a friendly camaraderie they had between them.

Even if Naruto complained about the 'creepy guy' on occasion.

Speaking of the blond, he walked in and sat down next to Itoki, who gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging nod. Naruto responded whole-heartedly, ready for the tests that he would have to take.

.(-).

"I… I failed, Itoki…" the blond had his head in his hands, sitting on the swing that they had met on four years ago.

It was probably not the best of tact to wear his new shiny headband around his neck, but Itoki knew it would only motivate Naruto further. "It's okay Naruto, we'll study some more, and you'll get the hang of the Bunshin. Once you do, you'll be allowed to pass and be a genin."

"Yeah, but you'll already be on a team! That was the plan, wasn't it? To be on a team together…" he hung his head, swinging listlessly on the creaking swing. It was then that the two heard the voices of a couple of women there to congratulate their kids.

"Hey, isn't that the brat that has—" she was quickly shushed by the other woman, who spoke up in an urgent whisper.

"Shush! You know we're not allowed to talk about that! But yeah, I'm glad they didn't make that monster a ninja. Can you imagine?"

The two women walked off, never knowing that they had been overheard. Naruto simply slumped more, while Itoki 'tsk'ed and shook his head. He turned back to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, noticing a small stream of tears landing on the ground beside the blonde's feet.

"Why? Why am I so hated?" he sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his orange jumpsuit.

"While I don't know the reason… all I can say is that those people are ignorant. They refuse to know the real you, and they let their misconceptions rule their thoughts." He lifted Naruto's face up to look in his eyes. "Know that you are above them because of that."

It was then that the changeling felt a large spike of disgust and hatred. But not directed towards him. He turned to see a white-haired chūnin teacher that had been an exam proctor. Despite the boiling emotions curdling within him, he wore a pleasant smile.

One thought that ran through Itoki's head. _This man is up to something._

"Ah, Uma-kun, could you please leave me and Uzumaki-kun alone a moment? I wish to discuss his test with him."

"Of course." Itoki stepped aside, nodding to Naruto as he walked off towards the Uma compound. However, once he was out of sight, he turned down a small alley where there were no witnesses. Nodding to himself, he surrounded himself in flames, transforming into a small cat. Shaking his body out from the strange sensation of being covered in fur, he started back towards where the two were talking.

He didn't catch any of the conversation, only arriving when Naruto let out a hearty, "Yosh!" and ran off, leaving the smirking Mizuki standing alone on the abandoned academy courtyard.

Neko-Itoki was about to follow his excitable orange friend when he heard the instructor mumble to himself, "Perfect. The idiot will get the Scroll of Seals and everyone will pin it on him while I make a clean getaway to Oto…"

When the white-haired Chūnin disappeared in a Shunshin, Itoki nodded to himself and turned back into his human self. He looked towards the Hokage Mansion, before starting towards it. _I know Naruto likes to play the idiot despite how intelligent he really is, but he couldn't truly have fallen for it, could he? _The changeling just didn't know. Naruto seemed desperate enough to believe him. Words couldn't express how much he wanted to pass that test and become a Genin. _Naruto…_

He made it to the mansion, stopping as he noticed the blond in his orange jacket standing there, looking up at the symbol of fire. "Hey Itoki."

"Naruto…" the changeling began, "You aren't going to steal the Scroll, are you?"

The blond turned his head back to his friend. "You're kidding right? I mean, it's just a _fake_ scroll, ne?"

Uma Itoki paused. "You bastard," he shook his head as he held back a chuckle.

"I'll tell you what though, Itoki. I wouldn't mind having someone there to tail me. You know, in case the mission goes south?"

"No problem, baka."

With a shit-eating grin, Naruto leapt towards the entrance, sliding in stealthily. Itoki simply shook his head in wonder at the boy. _Never thought that Naruto was this cunning… Using plausible deniability as a means to get stronger. Ha!_

Knowing that Naruto knew the mansion like the back of his hand, he stood outside, waiting for the telltale orange jumpsuit to come exiting in a blaze of glory. It wasn't actually blazing, or glorious, but he exited out the top window of the mansion, and Itoki immediately set out after him. Perhaps there were a few things he could stand to learn as well.

Once they reached Mizuki's designated meeting area, Naruto immediately opened the scroll. He looked to his partner in crime, "We only have two hours before Mizuki comes to collect. We have to have at least one jutsu figured out by then."

Itoki nodded his response. "Most likely he'll be attempting to kill you, but if I can get one down quicker than you, I'm sure that I can hide and set up an ambush, and we'll get the drop on him."

They scanned through the scroll, each jutsu seemingly taking horrendous amounts of chakra or damaging themselves in ways they wouldn't want to attempt. Naruto found his match, the odd jutsu called, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**", which cut the user's chakra in half and created a solid clone that was capable of free thought.

That was all that Naruto read about the jutsu, however. Scanning for a little more about it, Itoki blinked as he read the notes on it. "Naruto… this jutsu… it's amazing."

"Well yeah! You can double or triple your fighting ability with it!" Naruto shouted, making the odd hand sign that was described in the scroll.

"No, not just that… apparently you get all of the memories that the clone had when it gets dispelled! Think of all the uses that could have!"

"Huh… well why don't you learn it too, Itoki?"

Shaking his head, the changeling in disguise let out a sigh. "I wish I could, Naruto. But it takes wa~y too much chakra for me to do it." His eyes stopped on a jutsu next to the Kage Bunshin. "The… **Kinfūinjutsu: Hiru no Keiyaku**? A permanent seal… When applied… takes the chakra of the person or thing it's applied to, allowing the person with the receiving seal to use that person's chakra at will regardless of distance?"

Naruto stopped attempting his new jutsu, looking over the picture of the seals. "Huh. You said that you don't have a lot of chakra, right?"

Itoki's eyes widened at the idea, before rejecting it immediately. "No. Naruto, I like the idea of Fūinjutsu, but I've never made a seal before. There's so many things that could go wrong it isn't funny."

"Oh come on! You'd be able to use more jutsu if you did it, including the Kage Bunshin!" The exuberant blond wrapped his arm around Itoki's neck. "Just imagine! An army made of my and your clones, kicking ass wherever we go!"

Shaking his head, Itoki just slipped out from underneath his friend's arm. "Naruto. This could kill you if I fuck this up. You get that, right?"

Itoki couldn't hold back his shock as he gaped at Naruto's perfectly serious face. Even when they were on serious subjects, he would always keep a 'just-a-joke' demeanor, and to see him being completely solemn floored the young changeling.

"Of course I get it, Itoki-kun. You've been by my side for four amazing years, you're my closest friend. You've helped me with my grades and my taijutsu, you've been there when I needed to talk to someone, and what've I done to repay it? Acted like an idiot and goofed off. It's time that I start paying you back, and this is a great starting point. If you're not confident with it, copy it down, and work on it until you feel like you are. I trust you, Itoki. I can count the number of people I trust on one hand. I have no doubts you can do it."

"Na-Naruto…"

The blonde went back to his trademark smile. "Now come on! Start on that seal and then help me get this jutsu down!"

.(Sasuke).

Sasuke stood in front of the doors that led to the dining hall. While he was ambivalent about meeting his commander's wife and sister, he was more worried about the other 'Prince' that would be there. It was no secret that Blueblood and he weren't the best of friends, and that was the only reason that he wasn't joining them, although he knew that the group were most likely waiting on him to begin their feast.

Staying silent, the door guards favored him with a sympathetic look. Sighing, he decided on a plan of action. He'd do what he usually did and just ignore the lout. He opened the door, seeing the table's occupants in their entirety turn to look at him. There were differing reactions, of course. Celestia, Luna, and Shining gave him a soft smile, while the new ponies that he assumed were Cadence and Twilight looked at him with unbridled curiosity. Blueblood glared, huffing and announcing his displeasure to any who would listen. "Again the strange ape deigns to ruin my dinner. Auntie, can you not just throw it a banana and be done with it?"

Sasuke made his way to the open seat between Luna and Shining, not saying a word to the pompous twit sitting across from him. He turned to Luna and Celestia and made a slight bow of his head before pulling out his chair and sitting. Shining sighed and as he began to speak, he was interrupted by the blond idiot once again. "And now he dares to sit next to Auntie Luna! This is preposterous! Guards, remove him this instant!"

The two at the head of the table looked towards Celestia, but she shook her head no, slightly pointing her horn towards Blueblood instead. The two circled around the noble unicorn, much to his shock. "Wh-why? He dares taint this table with his presence and it's me you're throwing out?"

Celestia looked at him with a cold stare. "Blueblood. The adults are talking. Leave."

With a scoff, he turned and left the dining room. Letting out a long sigh, Celestia looked over the group of assembled ponies and human. "I apologize for him. He insisted on being here since all the other 'royalty' would be coming and I was hopeful he would simply keep his mouth shut."

Luna pushed her sister's shoulder playfully. "Sister, you know he doesn't ever. But, Princess Sparkle, Princess Cadence, I suppose I should introduce you to my newest subordinate, Sasuke Uchiha." Upon Sasuke's cringe, she rectified herself. "My apologies, in his land, they introduce last names first. Uchiha Sasuke."

The pastel pink pony with the tri-color hair introduced herself first. "Good to meet you… what would you prefer to be called?"

Grunting, he said in a soft voice, "Sasuke is fine."

"Ah… well it's nice to meet you Sasuke-san. I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, ruler of the Crystal Empire in the northern Barrens, the Alicorn of Love. But you can just call me Cadence."

The purple one with the pink pinstripe in her two-tone violet hair stammered an introduction. "I… I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, Regent of Ponyville. I'm the Alicorn of Magic and Friendship. Is… is it true that you're stuck here?"

Giving off his trademark, "Hn," he nodded as he lowered his head toward his plate. Shining sighed as he decided to explain.

"Since before Luna returned from her sojourn, we've been in contact with his race. Despite having a highly violent lifestyle, humans seek peace out overall, but have no other means of achieving it except through warfare. A single clan thus far has found the way into our world via an odd device called a Summoning contract. Taking the initiative, we decided to become allies with this clan."

Cadence and Twilight remained mesmerized as he continued. "The Uma clan, as we found out was their name, values family and friendship over all other aspects, and created a summoning contract to attempt to summon creatures with similar values. When the first of their clan landed in Celestia's throne room, they struck an accord. In return for their help if war erupts on our side, we created a small but elite force that trains in their ways, which can be summoned across worlds to fight for them. They're called the _Teishin_, but many of the rumors surrounding them are called the 'Volunteers'."

"Wait!" Twilight stood up, pushing her chair back behind her. "The Volunteers are real!? The same group of ponies that are attributed to having powers far beyond any military or martial artist in Equestria or the world beyond?"

Celestia smiled at that, holding up her hoof to wave off Shining's answer. "Yes, they're very real Twilight. I've trained with them myself, and I can say with the utmost sincerity that if they stay true to their stealthy and quick 'ninja' way, they could defeat my sister and I, perhaps even Discord before we even knew we were fighting. And your brother Shining Armor… is the leader."

The group was silent as their food was brought out, Cadence and Twilight mulling over the thoughts in their head. Shining turned to look at Sasuke, putting a hoof on his shoulder. "Sasuke, I wanted you to come to this dinner to give you some news. Today is your last day as a trainee of the _Teishin_. As of now, you're a fully-fledged member capable of receiving missions by yourself. It's been very enlightening training you, but I wish to return to the Crystal Empire with my wife. I've gotten some news that requires me to be by my wife's side, and you're most definitely strong enough to survive out here on your own."

Sasuke nodded his affirmation, and asked, "I assume that you have a reason for telling me this here instead of in private?"

Shining nodded, turning to Twilight and smiling before looking back at his charge. "Your first mission is to move to Ponyville, which lacks a decent guard detail. You will report to my sister for your orders, and despite the five years of peace we've had, we have intel that indicates malevolent forces are rising, albeit slowly. I want you to guard my sister and her friends, the Elements of Harmony, with your life. As a friend though, I want you to makes some friends. Ponies in that town are friendly beyond belief, and I think that some friends your own age will help you through tough times."

Sasuke looked at the purple alicorn, noting her flabbergasted face. "Alright, Commander. I accept."

.(Itoki/Geist).

The two young ninja hid in wait for Mizuki to appear, Naruto's successful shadow clone sitting with a fake copy of the Scroll of Seals sitting on the ground, acting tired. They didn't wait long for someone to appear, but it was a complete surprise to see that it was Iruka-sensei instead of their target.

Their teacher approached his clone with a frantic face. "Naruto! Please don't tell me that you've stolen the Scroll of Seals!"

Let it never be said that Naruto wasn't a good actor, because Naruto's reaction was so… Naruto-esque that it made Itoki chuckle silently. "Ah, don't worry about it sensei! Mizuki is just putting me through a second-chance test to become a Genin!"

Iruka blinked at this knowledge, mouthing 'Mizuki?' to himself.

They were interrupted by the man of the hour himself landing on a tree close to the two ninja's hiding spot. "Well well, Iruka, it seems that you've gotten yourself mixed up in this little charade of ours. Come to kill the brat as well? Finally get your revenge, hmm?"

The real Naruto made to attack the traitorous chūnin, but Itoki held him back, shaking his head.

"You aren't going to be killing anybody, Mizuki you traitor!"

Clone Naruto looked up at Iruka with a shocked gaze as Mizuki began to speak again. "Oh? You're actually defending _him_? You know he's nothing but a monster!"

"Mizuki, don't… don't say it! You know the punishment is death if we talk about it!"

"Right, as if I'm going to allow you to go and report to the Hokage about it. Besides, don't you think the monster should know why it's scorned by the entire village?"

"Mizuki!" Iruka shouted, tears coming to his eyes.

"The nine-tailed fox that attacked Konoha 12 years ago… is sealed inside you, Naruto! You're the monster that took hundreds of lives that night, including Iruka's parents!"

Before Itoki could stop him, the real Naruto was behind Mizuki, a kunai held to his throat. His wide eyes betrayed his surprise and fear as he felt the kunai pressed against his throat, a trickle of blood sliding down his neck slowly.

Iruka's eyes widened at seeing Naruto behind his old friend, and he turned to the clone beside him, who simply smirked and said, "Ja ne!" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto held a calm demeanor as he held the kunai against Mizuki's throat. "Is that true, Iruka?"

Iruka swallowed, nodding his head because he wasn't able to make a word. Naruto bowed his head in respect. "Then I'll make the village know that I'm not a monster."

Taking that as his cue, Itoki quickly made a ram hand sign. "**Genjutsu: Kyōseimin**." He leapt at Mizuki, who was taken aback by the appearance of the top-of-the-class student's appearance. Unable to do anything by the kunai at his neck, Mizuki stood there as Itoki pressed his index and middle finger against his forehead, making him fall unconscious.

The two students looked at Iruka, who smiled back at them. "Good job you two. I'm confused though. Why are you here Itoki?"

The two smirked at each other, before the changeling answered. "Well, I heard the ruckus in town and decided to find Naruto myself and tell him. We set up an ambush for Mizuki that worked well enough, as you see," he waved his hand at the fallen traitor who was pleasantly asleep. "Speaking of which, better tie him up. I don't expect that jutsu to last long against a chūnin."

Iruka nodded, and as Itoki went to tie him up, he saw his sensei pull Naruto aside. After a discussion that had many tears, they hugged at the end and Iruka took off his headband and put it on Naruto. Itoki smiled at the two, glad that the blonde had a bond as strong as he did with Iruka. He needed someone other than him – a real monster – to bond with.

* * *

><p>*Sasuke thought that due to how the Japanese people greet each other, (Last name, first name) she and Celestia both had the family name 'princess' which is a title that has no meaning in his world.<p>

**Japanese Translations: (In Order of Appearance)**

Akademī - 忍者学校 (アカデミー) – Interesting fact, in the Japanese Manga, it's just called Academy, but written with the Kanji for _Ninja Gakkō_, which means Ninja School.

Fūinjutsu - 封印術 – Sealing Technique

Itoki – 愛飢 – Also written as (イトキ) it uses the kanji for 'love' which is usually pronounced 'ai' and the kanji for 'starve'. Note: Iruka mispronounces it because there are multiple versions of each Kanji, and 'Ito' isn't an overly common one for 'love' because it usually has the additives 'shī' afterwards, but I really didn't want to name him Itoshīki. (Itoshīki:イトシーキ or 愛シー飢)

Kikaichū - 寄壊蟲 – Basic style of bugs used by the Aburame clan. Literally: Parasitic Destruction Insects.

**List of Jutsu:**

Baika no Jutsu - 倍化の術 – Multi-Size Technique / AKA Expansion Jutsu

Shunshin no Jutsu - 瞬身の術 – Body Flicker Technique / AKA Teleportation Jutsu

Raiton: Jinkōrai – 雷遁:人工雷 – Lightning Release: Artificial Lightning

Bunshin no Jutsu - 分身の術 – Clone Technique

Henge no Jutsu - 変化の術 – Transformation Technique

Kinfūinjutsu: Hiru no Keiyaku – 禁封印術：蛭の契約 – Forbidden Seal Technique: Contract of the Leech

Genjutsu: Kyōseimin - 幻術：強制眠 – Illusion Technique: Forced Sleep


End file.
